Alone
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: Humphrey and Kate have been married for a year now, and have settled down, raised a daughter and lived happy lives for the most part, until one day, Kate wakes up and finds them gone. stranger yet, a murder has been killing everyone in the park, and Kate fears for the safety of them and sets off to find them. Can she do it? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Alone

Chapter 1: Alone

Kate opened her eyes and found herself all alone, Humphrey was nowhere to be found, nor her beloved daughter Mina. She looked down, and found a black necklace that had a single blue gem embedded in the middle of it.

She examined the necklace further ad found she recognized it. It was the necklace Mina had found her.

She picked it up and placed it around her neck, locking it in place. "Don't worry Mina, mommy's coming." She said silently to herself. She scoured the den for any clues and when she found none, she left to search outside, but there was no scent, nothing. It was like they had just disappeared off of the face of the earth. She looked up, searching the valley around her for any signs of her love ones. She found it even stranger that there was no one around. She figured maybe her parents had seen them. She started off towards her parents den, but on her way there she noticed a complete and total lack of wolves. All around her, abandoned dens. It all felt empty. As she continued on, an eerie, evil feeling crept up her spine. "Where is everyone?" She said aloud, speaking only to herself. Finally she reached her destination, but home did not offer her a sense of safety and security. She stopped, just outside of the entrance.

"Hello?" she called, looking into the den. Fearing the safety of her family, she entered the den.

However as soon as she set foot in the den, she was pushed to the ground by an astonishing force. She looked up in time to see her sister holding her to the ground, teeth bared and poised to strike. Time seem to stop as she asked herself why her sister would attack her. All her questions, however, would go unanswered.

"Lil-" was all she could manage before her sister dug her claws into Kate's throat.

She felt only an instance of pain as she hit the ground. She could feel the blood oozing out of the wounds on her neck. She could feel the blood stream down her body like a river as she struggle to breathe. She looked up to Lilly with fading vision and tried to speak, but drifted into unconsciousness and could not. The last thing she saw was her sister crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Alone

Chapter 2

Kate opened her eyes, shooting off of the ground as she looked around the den. Her throat was soar, and had become stained by the blood, although, the wounds were gone.  
"What, but Lilly...she…cut open my throat. How and why am I still alive." She asked herself. "It doesn't matter, the only thing that matters right now, is finding Humphrey and Mina."

She stood up, spinning around in time to see a wolf's tail disappear around the side of the den. Her curiosity piqued almost instantly and she found herself sprinting towards the den entrance. However, she only got halfway before she tripped over something thick, fleshy and soft. She soared a couple of feet through the air, landing hard on the stone floor.

"Ow…" she groaned. "What did…?" she stopped mid-sentence and looked back behind her to see Lilly lying there, bleeding out.

Her body was torn and tattered, bruised and battered. There was blood everywhere, it's dark crimson liquid stained not only Lilly's fur, but also the floor.

The blood trickled down Lilly's muzzle as she looked up to Kate with a look of not only pain, but true terror. Lilly grabbed Kate's paw, gripping it tight as she gazed back up into her sister's eyes.

"K-Kate, I…I'm sorry." She coughed. Blood erupted from her muzzle as he body fell limp and ceased to exist.  
"L-Lilly?" she whispered, dropping her sister's paw. "LILLY?!" she called again.

She wanted to cry…so bad. But there was no time for tears as she turned; sprinting off after the black wolf she had originally begun to follow.

"HEY!" She screamed as loud as she could. "SHOW YOURSELF, I KNOW YOU KILLED HER!" There was such anger and frustration in her voice that it could be heard throughout the whole valley.

Suddenly, a voice filled her ears. "Do not trust them." The wolf whispered.

Kate turned to face the wolf, only to find that the wolf was already gone. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

**YEAH, I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT IT'S HARD TO GET THIS ONE GOING THE WAY I WANT IT TO. SO SORRY, ENDING WILL BE WORTH IT THOUGH. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. PROBABLY DIDN'T CAUSE IT WAS SO SHORT. SORRY. HAVE A NICE ONE.**


End file.
